Icha Icha Cherry
by iWeasel
Summary: When Sakura plays the unwilling model for Jiraiya's newest Icha Icha series, she'd never expected her life to get this out of control. —multisaku
1. dress up

_a/n: this story was something i've had on my mind for quiiiiite a while...enjoy!_

_& uhm, sorry for any mistakes on spelling or whatever :)_

_note: this story is AU & non-massacre & there was no Shinobi War or anything_

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto.  
**

* * *

**Icha Icha Cherry**

_Luscious red lips curved into a secretive smile, sea-foam colored eyes sparkled under the shining sunlight. Hips hypnotically moved left and right, as the owner of the delectable curvy body strutted down the street. Haruno Sakura, age 20, was Aphrodite incarnate as she left drooling fanboys in her wake._

_MULTIxSAKU_

* * *

**WHIRR! CLICK! SNAP! FLASH!**

Sakura posed for the camera, letting her arms cross in front of her busty chest, as her hips jutted from the side. A nurse cap was set on her rose-pink tresses, the white nurses' uniform barely covering her round bottom. Red, shining lips were set in a small pout, as the owner of those lips sent a sultry gaze to the camera lens. The white uniform she wore was skin-tight, outlining her breasts and all of her curves for the camera to see.

_'Stupid Tsunade-shishou...that damn Legendary Sucker! How could she do this to her very own pupil?' _Sakura angrily thought to herself, not letting her thoughts show on her face, as she once again moved into another pose.

Red killer pumps were strapped onto dainty feet, with thigh high stockings showcasing toned and leaned legs, along with a matching garter belt. These legs led up to strong, firm thighs, barely covered by the nurse dress that she wore. The dress had a large red cross stitched onto the breast pocket of her uniform, before leading to what seemed to be an imitation of a heartbeat on a heart monitor, the zig-zagged line running down one side of her body.

"Come on Sakura, work it baby!" A lecherous leer was followed by the statement, by one familiar perverted shinobi that Sakura had the displeasure of knowing.

Sakura kept in a growl, glaring at the white-haired Toad-Sannin as he continuously clicked the button of the camera, trying to capture every shot of this opportune moment. She moved into another pose, biting her index finger, sending a seductive gaze towards the camera, as she kneeled on the floor and placed her other hand beside her.

Another click. Another flash. That was the sound of her dignity lowering even more.

_'Why do the blondes in my life keep getting me into these types of messes?' _

**_'Outer-chan! I like this outfit, we should keep it! Along with that one cute sailor outfit from_** **_earlier!'_ **

_'No way! Inner, do you know much our reputation will be destroyed once Jiraiya is done with this?!' _

**_'You mean our reputation with the guys?' _**Her perverted Inner slyly stated, making Sakura's eyes widen minutely, as she was dimmly aware of Jiraiya calling a break, before she sat down on the hospital bed prop.

The dress stretched tightly over her thighs, the paper sheet beneath her rustling with every movement, but she ignored that in favor of wondering why the blondes in her life always seemed to drag her into their messes, expecting her to clean up after them.

* * *

_After a rather strenuous and lengthy surgery at the hospital, Sakura was stopped by a nervous Shizune, who relayed a message from the Legendary Sucker, telling her to meet the Hokage as soon as possible._

_"But what about the rest of my patients?" Sakura asked, an inquisitive look on her face as she stared at the dark-headed woman. _

_"I'll be taking over, but please hurry Sakura! I'm pretty worried about how she's behaving today, she's been drinking more than usual..." Shizune was biting her lips nervously, wringing her hands as she stared at the pinkette._

_"Alright, I'll go see what she wants." _

_Sakura handed her files over to Shizune, before heading towards the Hokage tower, wondering what was bothering her shishou so bad that she was drinking heavily at this time of day.  
_

_She glanced up at the sky, staring at the fluffy white clouds floating on by, with the rays of sunlight shining down on Konoha. The streets were alive with kids running around and people perusing the street stalls, with the vendors all calling out and trying to promote their items. _

_The pinkette breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of the bustling streets and all that came with it. _Home._ The home that she would do everythin_g _in her power to protect. Before she knew it, she was reaching the steps that lead to the Hokage Tower, and she started the arduous task of climbing the steps, her mind lost in her thoughts. _

_Bypassing the receptionist that waved her in, Sakura soon reached the heavy mahogany double doors and knocked steadily, before waiting for her shishou to give her clearance to come in._

_Hearing a slightly too loud "Come in!", followed by a loud belch, Sakura steadied her nerves, mentally preparing herself for what the blonde Hokage had to tell her and entered the double doors._

_"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-shishou?" inquired the pinkette, gazing at the sight that befell her eyes._

_The desk was a mess, with paperwork cluttered all over, and several sake bottles, all empty, littered on top of the important, precious documents. The Legendary Sucker was a sight for sore eyes, her blonde pigtails in a mess, her eyes bloodshot, and she was drinking straight out of the sake bottle, forgoing the tiny cups.  
_

_"Ahhh yes, Sakura! I have some...news for you." Tsunade wiped her mouth, before setting the bottle down on the desk and interlaced her hands together, giving Sakura a serious stare._

_Sakura gulped, inwardly wondering if something serious and horrible had happened, because Tsunade looked so grim. She straightened up her stance, leveling her shoulders and crossing her hands behind her back, giving Tsunade all her attention.  
_

_"Last night, Jiraiya had something interesting to tell me..." Tsunade started off, her eyes avoiding her apprentice's, as she stared above the pinkette's head._

_Sakura furrowed a pink eyebrow, as her shishou's tone turned from serious, to guilty._

_"Shishou...what happened?" Sakura demanded, her stance relaxing, and her tone hardening as she recognized the blonde's fidgety movements. The Legendary Sucker was guilty of something, and she's seen those fidgety movements enough times from Naruto to know that she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear._

_"Well, it started with an interesting game of poker, you see, he was exchanging some rather delicate information that he collected from his travels, before we started betting..." the blonde's fingers were now playing with each other, as her amber orbs gazed at anything but her pink-haired apprentice._

_"After we upped the ante, Jiraiya bet at least two years worth of sake, in exchange for him choosing a model from our ranks for his latest 'Icha Icha' series." _

_After hearing that dreaded statement, Sakura's eyes grew wide, her mouth opening as she stared at her idiotic leader in shock._

_"Shishou...tell me you didn't!" _

_A guilty look was her answer, before Tsunade opened her mouth, "I'm sorry Sakura! I really thought I was going to win! I had a _full house_! But then that perverted teammate of mine bested me with a royal flush! I bet he cheated...!" Tsunade ranted angrily, an angry tic forming as she thought of her perverted teammate cheating, "And well...after winning, he chose you, Sakura!"  
_

_Sakura curled her fists, clenching them as she tried to reign in her anger.__ She lifted a hand to her forehead, sighing deeply as she rubbed at the seal that lay on her forehead, feeling a headache coming on from her shishou's addiction to drinking and gambling, that often led her into trouble.  
_

_"Tsunade-shishouuuu! How could you do this to me?! What would become of my reputation, how will I even model for him, I don't want to get naked!" The series of complaints ran out of the pinkette's mouth, her hands waving around as she paced back and forth in front of the heavy oak desk.  
_

_"Do you know how many perverts read 'Icha Icha' shishou? Do you know how many people we know read it? _Kakashi-sensei_ reads it, shishou! He even hooked the rest of Team 7 into reading that filth!" _

_"Sakura, don't worry! You wont have to get naked or anything, you just have to...pose for him." The blonde Godaime tried to reassure her, but the thought of parading her body in front of the world's biggest pervert made her shiver in disgust. Who knew what that pervert would do?  
_

_"Here are the details on which he set, don't worry Sakura, I looked over them, all you have to do is just sign this waiver stating that you are 18 years or older, and then show up to that location, where Jiraiya will have you dress up and take pictures." Tsunade stated, giving out a professional air as she handed a paper to Sakura._

_"He won't do anything you wouldn't want him to, besides, I wouldn't let him!" The Godaime held up a fist, eyes burning at the thought of Jiraiya doing unwanted things to her beloved apprentice._

_"But...but shishou isn't there another way?" Sakura pleaded, her eyes roving over the paper, reading over the thick fine print, as she was slowly resigning herself to her fate of becoming a...a...model for Jiraiya, the self-proclaimed SUPER Pervert._

_"No buts! Now Sakura, don't make me turn this into an official mission if you don't do this! Just pose for him for a day, then you're set to go!" _

_"This is all your fault anyway shishou, so why do I have to do this?"_

_"Because you are a kunoichi of Konoha, and some sacrifices have to be made! Besides, this will do wonders for your confidence, and give you a chance to show off that body of yours!" Her mentor stated, a playful shine glinting on her amber orbs.  
_

_'And if this plays out into my hands...my cute little apprentice will FINALLY get a love life!' The blonde Hokage cackled into her mind, her grin growing wider and creepier as her thoughts continued to develop into Sakura getting married, to Sakura popping out children, and finally to her spoiling those children as if they were her own grandkids._

_Sakura gave a deadpan stare at her shishou, getting a bit creeped out by her smile._

_"Shishou! Who do I need to show my body off to? And why?" the pinkette demanded, glaring at the woman while her pink lips formed a pout._

_"Why, to the delectable shinobi that resides in Konoha, my dear little apprentice! And, you need a man in your life Sakura!"  
_

_"SHISHOU! I don't need a man right now, I'm perfectly content with my life!"_

_"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...you need a break from the hospital, and someone to spend your time with! You can't spend your life doing missions, training, or at the hospital! Learn to live! Now, I'll clear your schedule tomorrow, so don't forget to go to the location!"_

_Sakura briefly thought that Tsunade-shishou was starting to sound a LOT like that Ino-pig, before she gave an exasperated look towards her beloved teacher._

_"...fine...but if that pervert does something he will have to find someone else to model for him!" _

_"Don't worry Sakura! You'll be fine! Now, dismissed!"_

_The pinkette threw one last scorching glare at her shishou, the paper in her hand crumbling a bit as she stormed off._

_'How could shishou do this to me...now I'm subjected to that perverted man's whims!'_

_**'Outer-chan, this could be a chance for us! An opportunity! Don't be so quick to judge!' **Inner Sakura scolded, placing her hands on her hips.  
_

_'Shut it, Inner, you don't get a say! And a chance for what, for Konoha's population to ogle us?' _

**_'Outer-chaaan! This could get us known and get us laid! By insanely hot guys!'_**

_Sakura rolled her eyes, her perverted Inner always ranted at her to join Ino at the club and find a man to share a night of sin with.  
_

_Exiting the Hokage's office, the pinkette leaped from the stairs, and onto a nearby rooftop, before heading towards her apartment to peruse the paper in greater detail._

* * *

Several hours after that debacle, Sakura couldn't find one damn loophole, so she begrudgingly signed the paper after meticulously looking over every small detail.

However, she couldn't deny that as a young child, she briefly dreamed of becoming a model and having her own photoshoots. Of having the camera focused on her and only her. Even under the less than stellar circumstances that led her to this photoshoot, the feeling of being in these revealing outfits made her feel a bit empowered and sexy.

After arriving at the location, which was at a nondescript location, she entered and was astounded by the set up that Jiraiya had created. There were about two sets in the room, with many different equipment crowding around both of the sets.

One set was just a simple green screen, and the other was being set up in the background of what looked to be a bedroom.

On one side of the wall, she saw many different outfits, all in different lengths, but nothing longer than mid-thigh. On the other side of the wall, she saw many props showcasing the many different scenes that will be put up. There were three small rooms, one which was a bathroom, the other a changing room, and the last where the make-up was all set. There was a small crew assembled around the perverted Sannin, all listening to his instructions.

Jiraiya, having spotted her, made a beeline towards the pinkette.

"Sakura! Just the woman I wanted to see! Now, we have to get you ready for your first outfit! Hurry and follow Miki towards the make-up room, she'll have you ready!"

And with that, Jiraiya went off towards his crew, barking orders left and right.

Bewildered, Sakura followed the woman towards the make-up room, before sitting down on a chair in front of a large vanity mirror. She didn't know that Jiraiya went through all this trouble for his _Icha Icha_ series.

It was well-known throughout Konoha, throughout all of the nations, that Jiraiya was a peeping tom, always going on and on about 'inspiration' for his perverted series. The onsens that were near the village gates were some of the places where he was well-known to peep at, and women avoided it like the plague. So who knew that behind that perverted exterior, was someone who was actually meticulous in his writing? She didn't know that he needed someone to model outfits like this, nor did she know that Jiraiya actually put a lot of thought into the drawings he had along with his writing.

The general idea that Sakura got was that all she had to do was pose in several different outfits coordinated by Jiraiya, who would later use her pictures as inspiration for his perverted series, and then she was all done participating in the stupid bet her shishou inadvertently involved her in. She didn't know what exactly he'll be doing for his books, but just from her participating, she was helping him get over his 'writer's block' that he claimed to have.

And before Sakura knew it, she was thrown into her first outfit, which was a maid costume, as she nervously started posing in front of the green screen, a duster in hand.

As time went on by, the pinkette was noticeably getting more comfortable, her poses becoming more and more natural as she went through several outfit changes.

* * *

Currently in her nurses' outfit, which was the last outfit that Jiraiya had, Sakura remained sitting on the prop, the paper crinkling underneath her shifting thighs. Throughout this whole experience, she felt a bit sad that the photoshoot was ending already. The posing, the outfits, the atmosphere, it made her feel wonderful, and something she rarely experienced in her field of work. She felt like a woman.

_'Hm...I guess that perverted Sannin isn't so bad after all...but still...I'm going to be featured on his smutty series! Which...everyone...reads...even the people I know!' _Like being splashed with cold water, Sakura felt all the good feelings she felt from earlier evaporate as she remembered that Jiraiya was using her as a model for the newest series of _Icha Icha._

After inquiring about the bet, the white-haired Toad-Sannin explained that he needed a new model, because apparently, people were saying that his latest work, _Icha Icha Lifestyle_ was tacky, and too much like all of his other _Icha Icha_ works. The plot was overdone, with the bored and lonely housewives, the sex was stale, and the characters were boring.

So after meeting up with Tsunade to share his findings from his extensive spy network, a 'great' idea formed in his mind, knowing her bad luck at gambling, he proposed the bet, intending for the Legendary Sucker to lose so he could get a new muse and model for his next series.

And in came poor, naive, Sakura.

The moment that he saw the poor pinkette as he came into the village, he was planning on choosing her, because she certainly grew up from the last time he saw her, when she was a thin 15 year old still growing into her body, with curves barely developing.

It was perfect for Jiraiya, the exotic apprentice of the Godaime who was also the 'Sweetheart' of Konoha. With her luscious, pink locks that reached to the middle of her back, those beautiful, expressive sea-foam colored eyes, and that body! That body that developed hugely, with full, wide hips, legs that seemed to stretch for miles, and that ass! That sweet, sweet ass!

He certainly hit the jackpot with having Sakura as a model, and Jiraiya knew that his next series, dubbed _Icha Icha Cherry_ would be a huge hit.

The poor girl didn't know it, but he was planning on inserting a version of her in the newest series. He already knew what he wanted to write in the book, and all he needed was the visual aid of the pinkette in the sexy costumes he provided.

Instead of a main male character, who usually slept with tons of women, his newest book will feature his first ever main female character.

The heroine would be a slender, busty, and leggy pink-haired kunoichi and medic-nin that goes by the name of _Hanako_, who was scorned by her lover, _Kosuke_. The vindictive kunoichi would then go on a series of S-ranked seduction missions, going undercover, sleeping and gaining information on the many different enemies that her village was up against, not knowing that with each encounter of the devilishly good-looking men, her heart would slowly start to heal from its' fragile state.

'_Ahhh...to be young again...' _The Toad-Sannin thought to himself, before clapping his hands, gaining attention from everyone on set.

"Alright, back to work, people! Sakura, we only have 10 film left, so make these last 10 count!"

Sakura looked up at the camera lens, mentally crying at the fact that her shishou dragged her into this mess.

Heaving a small sigh, Sakura crossed one leg over the other, her hands smoothing the wrinkled paper underneath her, before she leaned both arms behind her, bringing attention to the straining white material that covered her breasts, her cleavage shown clearly.

She knew that she would later regret modeling for the Super Pervert, but she was going to enjoy this moment while she can. She'd worry about the consequences later, once the photoshoot was done and over with.

And once people found out that the innocent pinkette was posing like this for _Icha Icha_, well...she'd just have to take the comments and attention all in stride.

* * *

_a/n: hnnnn not sure about this one tbh...i have no idea where this story would go yet..but poor sakura is conflicted over her little modeling!  
_

_i like to think that when jiraiya wrote his smut stories, that it was like a hentai manga or something similar._

_...read & review?_


	2. picture perfect

_a/n: wow I am so very glad to see the wonderful response this story has gotten so far! thanks for reading & reviewing ya lovely people :) now to answer some questions!_

_**Pretzel**__: i'm not sure if there will be any lemons yet but if the story comes to it then, yeah there will be_

_**mascara running**__: of course kiba can be part of the love! kibasaku is one of the sakura pairings that doesn't get enough love, in my opinion_

_now on to the next chapter!_

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto.**

* * *

_I lost myself and my one and only soul_

_in your deep image_

_Completely drunk in your body movements_

_that I forgot to even breathe_

_-exo don't go_

* * *

Tsunade was a bit surprised when she saw the pictures that Jiraiya had sent her before he left the village to continue his travels. She never knew that her cute little apprentice had it in her to be so…sexy! And seductive! If she didn't know Sakura personally, she would think that the person gracing the glossy pictures that were spread out on her desk was a professional model.

One photo in particular caught her attention, which was Sakura gracing an adult version of a nurse's uniform. The pinkette was biting her index finger, her gaze half-lidded and seductive as she kneeled on the floor, with the hospital bed prop behind her. Her gaze was very powerful, and the pose showed off her body.

Before leaving, Jiraiya told the busty blonde Hokage what he planned to do for his next series, knowing that Tsunade would kill him if he just suddenly published it without her knowing. The Godaime Hokage looked at Sakura as a surrogate daughter, after the pinkette's parents died in Sound's invasion during the Chuunin exams.

After yelling at him a bit and threatening him with castration if anything went wrong, Tsunade saw reason in Jiraiya's need to include Sakura in '_Icha Icha'_. Writing was important to Jiraiya, his fanbase was dying because of his overused and tacky plots, and if her apprentice was going to save his books then…she would let him use Sakura as a muse.

Tsunade was a bit worried for her apprentice, posing like this _and_ being starred in her perverted teammate's books?

Every perverted person who read the _Icha Icha_ series would know that the heroine in _Icha Icha Cherry_ would be Sakura, or at least a version of her.

However, Tsunade knew Sakura was a strong woman, and was able to handle any comment thrown at her. Gone was the Sakura who would tear at every vicious jab and remark from her bullies and that idiotic Uchiha boy.

The blonde knew that her perverted teammate planned to publish Sakura's pictures in a magazine that was specifically for his _Icha Icha_ series, showcasing the images to build a fanbase for his next book.

He already started fleshing out his book, only needing an editor to look it over before deeming it appropriate to publish before he started on the drawings. At the end of the magazine, he would inform the masses of his newest book, teasing them with information and how it was going to be bigger and better than anything he ever created.

Tsunade heaved a great sigh, as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders, before grabbing a sake bottle that was hidden in a secret compartment in one of her drawers. She gathered the glossy pictures into a pile and then put them into an orange file, before she paged Shizune into her office.

"Shizune! Get in here!"

The mahogany double doors opened, and Shizune stepped in, Ton-ton trailing behind her, with a pile of paperwork in her arms as she waited for the busty blonde to say something.

"Give this file to Sakura, will you?" Tsunade waved the orange file in the air, and started drinking from her sake bottle.

Shizune looked like she was about to admonish the blonde for drinking on the job, _yet again_, but she stopped as she saw the look on the Hokage's face. Maybe just this once she'll let it slide…

The black-headed woman set the paperwork down on the oak desk, before taking the file and hugging it to her chest.

"Are you okay Tsunade-sama?" the woman nervously asked, her dark eyes staring at the woman she's admired for years.

"Of course I am Shizune! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, now scat!"

"If you say so…" Shizune gave a searching look toward the Legendary Sucker, before turning around and heading towards Sakura's house, where she knew the pinkette would be.

* * *

Sakura let out a soft sigh, staring at the contents of her tea as she leaned against a marble counter in her kitchen.

A week had already passed from her little photoshoot with the perverted Toad Sage, and she was still reeling at the fact that Jiraiya had her model for him. In those tiny costumes!

A blush spread out on the apples of her cheeks, as she held her mug in front of her mouth, as if she could stop the memories that plagued her mind.

The pinkette had just finished her shift at the hospital, and was taking the rest of her time to relax in her quaint house before starting on Team 7's weekly dinner. The sun was starting to set, the pink, purple, and orange colors blending in the sky.

A knock was heard on her door, and Sakura set down her mug, before meandering to her living room to open the door.

"Shizune-senpai? What're you doing here?" Sakura looked at the Hokage's assistant, a curious look on her face.

"Ah Sakura-chan! Tsunade-sama wanted me to give you this file!" Shizune handed the orange file to the pinkette, before turning to head off back to the Hokage Tower.

"Bye Shizune-senpai!" Sakura shouted to the woman, before she headed back inside her house so she can look at the contents of the file.

"I wonder what's in here…" Sakura mused to herself, before she sat on her couch in the living room, setting the file on her coffee table that was in front of her.

Sakura opened the little top on the file, before sticking a hand inside, feeling the smooth, glossy feeling of photos. She took the pile of photos out before staring at them.

"Oh Kami…!" Sakura breathed out as she felt a blush coming on, while staring at the provocative photos. She could barely recognize herself.

'_Is this how I really looked like…? In those type of clothing?' _

'_**Holy crap Outer-chan, we look so amazing!' **_Her Inner crowed out, eyes shining with delight as they both stared at the photos littering the coffee table.

Sakura stared at a photo of her in the sailor costume that Inner particularly liked, her breasts seemed to look like as if it could pop out at any second, and the skirt barely covered her round bottom. In the photo, she was sitting down on a fluffy chair with a demure look on her face, her hands placed neatly on her lap as she stared off to the side.

The pinkette shifted through the photos, staring at each and every one of them. The blush on her cheeks grew, she just couldn't imagine herself looking this…well…good.

Looking at the clock situated on her wall, Sakura put the pictures back into the file, before stowing it away safely in her room and heading towards the kitchen to start on Team 7's weekly dinner.

'_Team 7…my boys…' _Sakura thought fondly, at the thought of the five males on her team. Sai and Yamato, the two newest additions to Team 7, were brought in when Sasuke, that idiotic boy, left Konoha and went to Sound to train under Orochimaru, hoping to surpass his brother in terms of strength and gain his father's recognition.

Sai was their replacement teammate, and Yamato took over for Kakashi, who briefly went back to ANBU after the invasion.

Even after Sasuke and Kakashi came back to Team 7, everyone still considered Sai and Yamato part of the team.

After killing Orochimaru by himself, Sasuke was forcibly dragged back to Konoha by his furious older brother and Team 7.

Shaking her head, Sakura stopped reminiscing and started working on cutting and cleaning the vegetables and mushrooms. She was planning on serving a simple shabu shabu dinner tonight.

Not many people knew this, but Sakura was a pretty excellent cook. Many people assumed that she was terrible at cooking because the special pills that she made tasted sickening.

Arranging the vegetables and mushrooms neatly in her ceramic plates, the pinkette went to work on cutting the tofu and getting the platters of thinly sliced beef and vermicelli noodles out of her refrigerator. Placing the cut up tofu on a small plate, Sakura started gathering all the dishes to put onto her dining room table.

Grabbing the portable gas stove that was stored in her cabinet, Sakura set it on the middle of her table, placing the pot that contained a spicy miso soup base on the stove.

After setting up the ponzu and peanut sauce, Sakura stared at all the delicious looking plates that were scattered over her dinner table, before glancing up at the clock again.

'_The boys should be here in about 3...2…annnd 1!' _

And just like clockwork, her door opened and her team spilled in, her blonde teammate arguing already with the emotionally stunted artist and Sasuke.

"Both of you temes are just alike, I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think Sai was like a secret Uchiha or something!" Naruto shoved a finger in Sai's face, the artist giving his fake smile in return.

"Hn. You're too loud, dobe." Sasuke grunted, hands in his pockets as he sleuthed his way past the loud blonde and towards the dinner table.

Kakashi ambled by, his nose stuck in his _Icha Icha_ book, patting Sakura's head as he passed by her and sat down at the table.

"Everything looks delicious, Sakura!" the Mokuton-user was sitting next to Kakashi, giving an appreciative smile to the pink-haired medic-nin.

"Naruto-baka! Stop fighting with Sai and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura growled out, pinching the blonde's ear and dragging him towards the dinner table. The artist followed behind, holding one of the many books about emotions and how to interact with others that he borrowed from the library.

Naruto drooled at the display of food, his blue eyes shining as he already used his chopsticks to grab at a piece of thinly sliced beef, before placing it in the stove to cook.

Sakura rolled her eyes at how Naruto avoided the vegetables and went straight for the meat, before she herself started to put some vegetables, mushrooms, and beef inside the pot.

"I haven't had shabu shabu in a while…" Kakashi mused aloud, his lone onyx eye gazing at the various dishes, before picking up some napa cabbage and spinach to cook.

"I wanted to do something simple tonight, and shabu shabu is pretty simple to prepare! Plus, by doing this I didn't need to cook for you guys." Sakura said, plucking at a cooked beef and dipping it into the ponzu sauce, before plopping it in her mouth.

"If you need something simple, you can always make ramen Sakura-chan!" Naruto piped in, grinning mischievously at the pinkette.

Sakura rolled her eyes, before sticking her tongue out at the blonde, "No way! This dinner is one way to have you eat something OTHER than ramen, Naruto-baka!"

"Aaww but Sakura-chan! Ramen is Kami's god-send!"

Sasuke snorted at that statement, delicately using his chopsticks to scoop at his rice and cooked meat.

"Dobe. Tomatoes are better than your silly ramen."

"Teme! Ya take that back!"

Sensing an oncoming fight between her two idiotic teammates, Sakura quickly piped in, "Anyways, what have you guys been up to? I've been swamped with the hospital lately!"

"Ero-sennin was supposed to teach me a new jutsu when he was visiting! But that pervert blew me off for something else!" Naruto pouted, dousing his meat in the ponzu sauce before stuffing his face.

Sakura paused as bit, her hand in midair while reaching to grab at an uncooked sliced beef to put in the pot, before resuming her motions.

"Oh? And why's that?" Sakura stated a bit nervous, wondering if the perverted Toad Sage told any of her teammates about her little modeling.

"He said he had something important to do, something involving _Icha Icha_! That pervert, I bet he was just spying at the onsens again!"

'_Hmph, that Jiraiya-sama better not tell Naruto or the others!' _Sakura thought to herself, angrily munching on the cooked mushrooms.

"Naruto, _'Icha Icha'_ is more important, I bet he was starting on a new book!" Kakashi said dreamily, his bowl of rice already wiped clean.

Sakura inwardly wondered how Kakashi was always able to eat that quickly without burning his mouth or spilling anything.

"Bah! I need to get stronger so I can become Hokage already! Besides, I would've known if he was writing a new book or not!"

"Ya know Naruto…strength isn't the only thing a Hokage needs, and how exactly would you know if Jiraiya-sama was starting a new book?" Sakura wryly stated, sending a dry look towards the blonde.

"Ehhh, I know Sakura-chan! But it's a new jutsu…! And well, you don't need to know how I know Sakura-chan," Naruto chuckled nervously, rubbing a hand behind his neck and sending an award-winning smile towards his Sakura-chan.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura shook her chopsticks at Naruto, deciding to let the conversation go before concentrating on the slowly dwindling food.

A comfortable silence was set, the only sounds being the clinking of chopsticks against the plates, chewing mouths, and the bubbling of the spicy miso soup base.

* * *

After finishing dinner, the males of Team 7 started cleaning up for the pinkette, before settling down in the living room to lounge around.

Sakura laid her head on Naruto's lap, her legs on top of Sasuke's lap as they all squeezed in on one couch. Yamato and Kakashi were on the single armchairs, and Sai was sitting at her window seat, making a quick sketch of the outside view.

Usually, Sasuke wouldn't let anyone touch him, but he didn't mind so much if it was from the woman he held dearly to his heart, next to his own mother.

"Sakura. Okaa-san wants you to come over soon, she said she hasn't seen you in a while and misses you." Sasuke muttered, his gaze set on the pinkette that lay in between him, and he would never admit it, his blonde best friend.

"I'll try to visit her tomorrow or something," Sakura muttered sleepily, relaxing at the feeling of Naruto running his hands through her hair.

Yamato and Kakashi were talking quietly, their voices a mere murmur to Sakura, and the scratching sound of Sai's pencil on his sketchbook was lulling her to a relaxed and sleepy state.

Before she knew it, Sakura was quickly falling asleep, and felt one of her teammates gently lift her, and bring her to her bedroom to tuck her in.

Mumbling a bit incoherently, Sakura opened a bleary eye to stare at her teammates that crowded around her bed. "Mmph – goodnight you guys…"

A chorus of whispered goodnights was heard, before each male came to leave a kiss on her forehead and then leaving quietly.

* * *

The brilliant rays of the sun were what woke the pinkette up, the sunlight filtering through her window and shining at her eyes.

Sakura drowsily rubbed at her eyes, getting rid of the dust that usually came with sleep and letting out a yawn.

Humming a small tune, Sakura went to her drawers, grabbing a white tank top, a black pair of shorts, and some undergarments before heading to her bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

After finishing up her shower, Sakura wrapped her wet hair with her towel, and went to her kitchen to brew up some coffee.

The pinkette had a night shift at the hospital today, so she was able to sleep in for once.

Inhaling the scent of her coffee, Sakura blew at it before taking a tentative sip.

The loud slam of her door had Sakura choking on her coffee, spilling a bit on her top. Hissing at the burning feeling of hot coffee on her tongue and on her chest, Sakura glared at whoever made the ruckus.

The sight that met her eyes bewildered her, her male teammates were standing in front of her door, looking angry, but in Sai's case, as angry as he could look.

"What the hell you guys? What happened?" Sakura questioned, setting her mug of coffee onto her countertop before stepping a bit closer to her teammates, the top of her tank top clung uncomfortably to her skin, her chest reddening from the coffee.

"SAKURA-CHAN! " Naruto wailed, "How could you do this?!" he pointed his finger at her, his blue eyes shining angrily as his other hand held a magazine, the pages being rumpled in his fist.

"How could I do what, Naruto?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow, a confused expression on her face.

"Sakura. If you needed money or something you can always ask me, I'm an Uchiha, I don't need all that money." Sasuke stared at the pinkette, his face blank and his dark onyx eyes gazing at her with an unreadable look.

"Sakura, I don't understand how you can do this, when you know, you always yell at us for reading this…" Kakashi stated awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at his gorgeous pink-headed student. Especially since he saw _those pictures_ in the magazine.

"Ugly, why are you trying to show your ugliness for everyone to see?" Sai had a familiar orange book in his pocket, and he held a hand up to his chin, assuming a thinking position. He knew he felt a bit confused, but he didn't really understand the spike of anger and pleasure at seeing the magazine.

"Sakura…you know that we are always here for you right? So we can help you with whatever you need." Yamato had a small blush on his cheek, as he looked away to the side.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, before cocking her hips and crossing her arms.

"Oookay, now can someone please tell me what exactly is _going on_?"

"THIS!" Naruto shoved the magazine in her face, the magazine opened at the centerfold.

The centerfold depicted a picture of Sakura in the nurse's outfit, the dress straining against her breasts as she bit her index finger and sent out a seductive gaze. In small lettering on the side, a small description of Sakura was written.

"_Meet Icha Icha's newest model, Haruno Sakura! At age twenty she achieved a number of accomplishments, such as being part of the Legendary Team 7, apprentice of Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, and becoming one of the nation's best medic-nin!"_

Sakura's eyes bulged out as she stared at the familiar picture she was looking at the day before. She could feel a blush spreading out from the apple of her cheeks, and she was sure she resembled a tomato.

Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find out what to say to her teammates, and Naruto looked close to frothing at the mouth.

_'Jiraiya-sama never said he'd publish our images! What the flippin' hell?'  
_

**_'Chaaaa! Everyone will now be able to see our sexiness, Outer-chan!'_**Inner Sakura struck a pose, bearing a perverted grin and winking.

"U-uhm…it was a bet?"

* * *

_a/n: hnnn this was mostly a filler chapter, sorry! but it was needed! but now the cat is out of the bag, the magazine is published & team 7 knows :)_

_don't forget to review my lovelies!_


	3. hush

_a/n: all this inspiration just hit me in the face, i'm also in the process of writing a new story, so be on the lookout for that! :)_

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto.**

* * *

An awkward silence filled the air.

The males of Team 7 stared at Sakura, with varying looks on their faces. Naruto slowly lowered his arm, the magazine rustling with his movement. He squinted his bright blue eyes at her, forming a funny face as he tried to assuage whether his lovely Sakura-chan was lying or not.

"Ya know Sakura-chan…I thought we told you no more bets with Ino…" Naruto stated slowly, shaking a finger at the pinkette as if he was disappointed in her, which he most likely was.

"I always knew that Yamanaka was a bad influence on you." Sasuke frowned at the thought of his former fangirl corrupting their beloved teammate with her scheming ways.

"I understand why Beautiful would do this pictorial, but Ugly, you shouldn't do this." Sai had a serious look on his face, his ever dark eyes gazing at the pinkette.

"STOP! You guys…for once it wasn't Ino who dragged me into this mess. It was Tsunade-shishou," Sakura pouted and looked away while crossing her arms, mentally making a note of hiding away all the sake that was hidden in the Hokage Tower from her mentor.

'_Aww, my little Sakura-chan looks so cute!' _Kakashi mentally cooed at the adorable picture Sakura made, before her statement rang in his head. His brows furrowed in confusion, "How did you lose against Hokage-sama, the _Legendary Sucker_, in a bet? She didn't get that name for no reason, you know."

"Yeah Sakura-chan! Don't tell me your luck was worse than Baa-chans?!" Naruto waved his arms around, his blue eyes wide as he unknowingly almost struck the young Uchiha.

Sasuke, a bit miffed at the flailing arm, smacked the blonde's head, an annoyed look on his aristocratic features, before he stepped away from the blonde.

"Tch. How stupid can you be?" Sasuke scoffed, glaring at the small pink-haired woman.

"I didn't bet against Tsunade-shishou," Sakura rolled her eyes, glaring at the males that crowded around the front of her door, "Tsunade-shishou couldn't resist Jiraiya-sama's promise of two years of sake, and Jiraiya-sama wanted a new model and muse from Konoha's kunoichi ranks…and…well, you know, I got roped into it."

She glared at the ground, she couldn't stand looking at her teammates in the eyes right now, especially since they saw photos of her sending winks and seductive gazes in tiny clothing!

"A-anyways! I-I didn't expect anyone to see these…! B-but…does that mean that _everyone_ who's a blasted pervert will see these?"

Her eyes widened, she didn't know how she could've possibly thought she could've handled all the attention on that one little chance that someone found out.

Heck, she didn't even know that perverted Toad Sannin would even publish these images!

'_I knew that the document was too good to be true…! All I had to do was pose and model…HA! I bet that pervert was inwardly cackling at naïve little Sakura, who didn't think of asking about those _stupid_ pictures!'_

'_**Outer-chan, you worry way too much…with all the attention we'll get from the magazine, we may finally get laid!'**_

'_Be quiet, ya hormonal Inner of mine,'_ Sakura mentally cried at the fact that her life was going to get a lot more hectic. Really, why do all the blondes in her life keep dragging her into their messes?

As Sakura was angrily thinking about her situation, the men of Team 7 huddled together, whispering frantically to each other.

"If people see Sakura-chan like that, she'd be hounded by perverts! Perverts everywhere!"

"Hn. Let's burn all of the magazines."

"Traitor," Sasuke twitched at that nickname, sending a deathly glare at the pale artist who seemed to be unaware, "that is a pointless idea, because this magazine is already published, and we do not know who will possess it."

"Sai has a good point, Sasuke. I would've thought you would've had a better plan than that one." Kakashi's voice held a tone of playful disappointment, his lone eye staring at the Uchiha, who seemed to have developed a twitching problem.

"Guys, we're getting off topic here. Sakura's virtue is at stake!" Always the man of reason, Yamato scolded the team, reminding them of their little huddle while their dear Sakura seemed to be frozen in shock, her beautiful green eyes widened comically, and her delectable pink mouth opened a bit.

The men of Team 7 simultaneously emitted a dark aura, remembering how exactly they came to see their beloved teammate in Jiraiya's special _Icha Icha _magazines.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato (_although he would deny it if anyone ever found out_), all held subscriptions to the Legendary Pervert's '_Icha Icha'_ related paraphernalia.

Sasuke would've had a subscription too, but he still lived with his parents, and if his beloved okaa-san and stern otou-san ever found out that he was harboring perverted magazines, he would be in a world of trouble. Besides, he could always steal a copy of Naruto's. That dobe could never keep track of his items.

Sai, the emotionless bastard he was, could care less about the series…and he saved money because Kakashi always lent him his books, which was for studying material, of course.

And when Naruto got his subscription of the magazine early in the morning, his stunning blue eyes had widened comically as he flipped through the smooth pages, a nosebleed forming as more and more pictures of his beloved Sakura-chan in skimpy clothing were unveiled.

After spending quite some time in his bathroom, Naruto grabbed the magazine and furiously headed towards all of his teammates' houses, intent on gathering them all up before confronting the pinkette that graced the pages of the magazine.

The loud Kyuubi-container had met Kakashi and Yamato half-way to Sasuke's house, as both of the older males had the same idea as the blonde did.

As people in the streets saw the men of the legendary Team 7 swiftly jumping towards the pinkette's house, they briefly wondered what had angered the males, and _why_ was Naruto holding onto the magazine like that?

* * *

Uchiha Itachi breathed in the air deeply, his onyx eyes closed as he meditated quietly underneath a large tree in one of the private training grounds his clan housed.

He was in simple training clothes, donning a black shirt that had the Uchiha insignia emblazoned on the back, and regular black nin-pants. For once, the prodigy had a day off, and he was inclined to spend it meditating and relaxing.

He rested his back against the tree, before opening his eyes just as his cousin, Uchiha Shisui, flickered in front of him, a mischievous grin on his handsome face.

"Itachi-chan! Guess what I have!" the playful Uchiha said in a sing-song voice, his hands held before his back.

Itachi rolled his eyes, giving his cousin a deadpan stare, not up to playing games with the curly-haired man.

Shisui pouted at his stick-in-the-mud cousin, who _really_ needed to get laid, before pulling the magazine that was hidden behind his back to show off to his cousin.

"I have the newest _Icha Icha_ magazine!"

"Hn. And why should I care?" his silky tenor rang throughout the empty clearing, gazing up at his cousin that still bore a huge grin.

"Weeell, for one, it has the beautiful Sakura-chan in it, two, Sakura-chan is in it, and three, Sakura-chan is _posing_ in it. Need I say more?" drooled the Uchiha who freely expressed his emotions – besides Mikoto at least, as he flipped through the pages of the magazine, showing his cousin the goods.

Itachi's eyes gleamed as he stared at the pictures, a small smirk forming on his face. He didn't know what his otouto's teammate was doing in a magazine like this, but he couldn't deny that she looked _absolutely delectable_.

Whenever the pinkette visited the Uchiha household, the prodigy couldn't help but engage in conversation with her, always looking forward to digging deeper into the enigma that was Haruno Sakura.

It didn't help that whenever he was injured and was forced to go to the hospital, that she was the one who always healed him, keeping a professional air as she dealt with his wounds. Her chakra felt nice and relaxing as it knitted his skin together. He found that as every time he got injured, he found himself going to the hospital voluntarily, and not when his okaa-san forced him to, just to see the beautiful pinkette work her magic on him.

"Shisui, does my otouto know about Sakura-san's involvement in this…magazine?"

"I don't know, I couldn't find the little brat anywhere, I'm assuming he does though," Shisui commented, his dark eyes riveted on the beautiful pictures that Sakura made.

Shunshin no Shisui found the pinkette to be absolutely beautiful, in looks and in personality. He knew that he had a bit of a…_reputation_ with the ladies of Konoha, and he wasn't one to really settle down. But for Sakura, he would.

Shisui pointed at the last passage in the magazine, "It says here that Jiraiya-sama will be releasing a new book! By the sounds of it, it looks really promising! I wonder how it will be like this time?" his dark eyes sparkled at the thought of the new book, he was an avid fan of the wonderful series by the Toad Sage, and he couldn't wait for the release of this book! He had a feeling that it was going to be a big hit.

Itachi scoffed, "I do not care for that Shisui, now please, you were interrupting my meditation," the Uchiha prodigy could care less about the series after being forced to read one by his idiotic cousin, and he knew that he would never read it again.

He gave a final stare to Shisui, willing him to leave him alone after he bothered him, but he couldn't deny that it was a nice break, especially after seeing those images of the beautiful pink-haired medic-nin.

Shisui pouted, before he ruffled the prodigy's head, a silly grin on his face, and with a loud call of "See ya later, 'tachi-chan," he flickered away.

Growling, Itachi breathed in deeply, before going back to his meditation, thoughts of the images of Sakura swirling inside his head.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

'_**Outer-chan…are you done freaking out yet?'**_ Inner drawled, an annoyed look on her face.

'_Inner…I wonder how I got stuck with you, you seem like a carbon copy of that Ino-pig,'_ Sakura glowered at the fact that her piggy best friend and her Inner were perverted, and always saying how she needed to get laid.

'_It's bad enough with one Ino…but now it seems like you're a second Ino, except in my head!'_

'_**Don't compare me to that Ino-pig! I'm way better than her,' **_Inner scoffed, flipping her hair, **'**_**Besides, we've got the same idea, and that you, or we, need to get laid! We need sex! We need a man!' **_cried the frustrated Inner being of Sakura.

'_**And we live in a village full of hot guys, plus, there is that one Kumo medic-nin that is insanely attractive, and then we have Gaara-sama…'**_ Inner started to fantasize about all the attractive men they knew, drooling at the thought of their chiseled, cut bodies.

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, why out of all the people in the world, did she get stuck with a perverted Inner?

Staring at her teammates that were still huddled together, she placed her hands on her hips, waiting for them to stop whispering.

Feeling a tick coming on by the fact that a couple minutes passed by and they were _still_ huddled together, Sakura huffed, "Guys! What are you doing?"

It was like her words were a finalizing decision, before the men of Team 7 broke away from their huddle, looking determinedly at the pinkette.

Naruto, the unofficial spokesman, pointed at Sakura, "Sakura! We will protect your virtue for you! As your awesome, kick-ass, and unbelievably handsome teammates, we will shield you from the perverts!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before cuffing the blonde in the head, "What the dobe means, Sakura, is that there are many perverts in the world. Who will be looking at you. In little clothing. Doing unimaginable things to your pictures. And we will _destroy_ those perverts."

With every word that Sasuke said, the rest of the men on Team 7 seemed to get angry at the thought of the perverts of the world doing unspeakable and disgusting acts to her pictures.

Naruto sheepishly hid the magazine in his kunai pouch, he'd need it for referencing later, _obviously_.

Sakura blanched at what the Uchiha was saying, "Ah! D-don't say things like that! It was easier to model for that perverted Jiraiya-sama without thinking about things like that," Sakura pouted, her very image that she strived so hard to get out, her reputation, it was going to be ruined because of this _damn_ bet!

She didn't even want to think about what people will do to her pictures.

'_Nope no way, if I'm going to get past this whole ordeal I will NOT think about that!'_

"As much as I love his books, Jiraiya-sama has gone too far," Kakashi said gravely, his hidden Sharingan eye swirling.

Sakura gave a wary glance towards her teammates, a bit unnerved.

"What are you guys planning…?"

"Ugly, don't worry about this."

"Sakura, we'll protect you, okay?" Yamato gave tentative smile to the pinkette, his own magazine was hidden away in a drawer in his bedroom.

"Believe it, Sakura-chan! Now, can you make us some lunch, _please_?" Naruto pouted at the pinkette, letting his blue eyes grow wide. He knew his treasured teammate could hardly resist cute things, nor could she resist his puppy pout.

Sasuke scoffed, and pulled at the blonde's ears, ignoring his loud cries and whines, "No need, Sakura, we all have…some planning to do. Ja ne," the Uchiha dragged the blonde with him, leaving the pinkette's house.

Kakashi smiled and gave a wave towards the pinkette, "Ja ne!" and ambled after the two idiotic best friends.

Yamato and Sai gave their own goodbyes, before finally, Sakura's house was quiet again.

'_I kind of expected them to go waaaaay more berserk._' Sakura thought to herself, before shrugging the matter off and starting on her own lunch.

Her teammates always caused trouble, and she knew that whatever they were planning was bound to be idiotic and she didn't want to be around for that.

* * *

Sakura sighed, raising her arms high above her head to get the kinks out of her back.

Letting out a soft moan from stretching, Sakura quickly cleaned up her lunch, before getting ready to head out. She still had plenty of time before her shift at work, and she wanted to visit Mikoto-san since Sasuke mentioned that the Uchiha matriarch missed her.

In comfortable black shorts and a red v-neck top, Sakura headed towards the direction of the Uchiha compound.

As she was walking down the busy streets, the pinkette noticed that she was receiving looks from certain males, appreciative leers and smirks being sent her way. Feeling her face start to burn at the attention she was receiving, Sakura quickened her pace.

Jumping a bit at an arm appearing around her shoulder, Sakura turned her head to look at who had placed themselves so familiarly by her side.

A head full of curly black hair, and bright mischievous onyx eyes met her gaze, a perverted leer on the Uchiha's face.

"Shisui," Sakura wryly stated, staring at the arm around her shoulder before raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the taller Uchiha male.

"Sakura, dear, sweet, Sakura-chan," the male began, his deep tone sending small shivers to her body, "I believe I found something interesting in a certain magazine I read today."

Feeling the blush on her face darken even more, Sakura turned her away head, before stepping out of the man's arms, sending a quick glare on her face as she quickly walked away.

"Go away, Shisui, I'm meeting with someone soon!" Sakura briskly stated, already knowing the Uchiha was planning on following her, especially since she was headed towards his clan compound.

"But dear Sakura-chan, I didn't know you posed for," he quickly looked around, noticing the stares the pinkette was receiving from males, and even some females, before conspiratorially whispering, "_Icha Icha_._"_

Sakura turned and quickly whacked the older male on the back of his head, huffing at his chuckling features.

"I didn't voluntarily do it, for your information, it was a stupid bet that I unfortunately got involved in!" the pinkette huffed, raising her button nose to the air in a snooty fashion.

"What a bet indeed, I've got to thank whoever it was that involved you."

"Well, I'm not telling you anymore than I should."

"Ah, you wound me dearly, Sakura-chan," Shisui held a hand to his heart, bearing a hurt expression.

Sakura rolled her eyes, the gates of the Uchiha compound coming into view.

"Here to visit Mikoto-oba-chan?" the Uchiha asked, nodding at the Uchiha guards that were stationed near the gates, before holding the gate open for Sakura to enter first.

Sakura nodded at him, "Sasuke-kun told me that Mikoto-san wanted me to come and visit soon," the pinkette said distractedly, gazing at the wonderful picture the Uchiha compound made.

Every time she visited, the kunoichi was always awed at the simple traditional and modern households that littered the Uchiha grounds.

Wrapping his arm back around the pink-haired woman's shoulder, Shisui subtly inhaled the scent that was purely Sakura. The wonderful smell of jasmine, with a hint of mint and cherry blossoms, her namesake, invaded his olfactory nerves.

Sakura began the short trek towards the main Uchiha household, knocking at the front door, patiently waiting.

The handsome visage of the Uchiha heir met her face, before she smiled in greeting at the older male.

"Itachi-san, it's been a while."

"Indeed it has, Sakura-san. Here to visit okaa-san?" the Uchiha asked, his dark eyes subtly looking over the beautiful female.

"Hai, it _has_ been a while since I've seen her," the pinkette blushed slightly, Sasuke's older brother was just one of the most insanely attractive men she'd ever laid eyes on.

Welcoming her in, the Uchiha heir let a soft smirk form, his gaze meeting Shisui's playful ones as the pinkette ambled past the two males.

"She's in the kitchen," Itachi informed the pinkette, who was putting her shoes away by the front door.

Thanking the older male with a brilliant smile, Sakura made her way towards the kitchen, the Uchiha matriarch was sitting at the kitchen table, a steaming mug of chamomile tea in her hands, and several plates of dango and anpan sitting in front of her.

"Sakura-chan," the older female beamed, waving the pinkette over to join her, "would you like anything to drink or eat, dear?"

Sakura grinned at the woman, who was always so nice to her when she first met her for a dinner Sasuke stoically invited them to at the beginning of their Genin days, his parents having wanted to meet his new teammates.

"It's okay Mikoto-san, I just wanted to visit," the pinkette politely declined, sitting next to the woman.

Itachi and Shisui both came into the kitchen, Shisui's eyes brightening in delight at the dessert that lay on the table.

Grabbing a stick of hanami dango, the only loud-mouthed Uchiha chewed on the sticky treat, his other hand holding onto an anpan.

Itachi gracefully sat down across from Sakura, grabbing a stick of the hanami dango, before taking the chewy dough into his mouth, chewing softly.

"I insist, Sakura-chan! You need to eat more," the Uchiha matriarch pouted, before giving Sakura the slowly diminishing sticks of dango.

Giggling softly at Mikoto, Sakura sheepishly accepted the dango, before engaging in small chatter with the older female.

The two Uchiha males gazed at the pinkette with softened eyes, eating their own desserts quietly. Mikoto gazed at them with a knowing smile, before turning towards the pinkette.

Honestly, she couldn't wait till Sakura was her daughter-in-law! Heck, she'd even take her as a niece, if Shisui got to her first before her boys did, as long as Sakura ends up an Uchiha!

Really, how on Earth does this girl manage to have the best shinobi of Konoha, and even some from the neighboring villages, wrapped around her pinky, when she doesn't even _realize_ it?

* * *

Waving at Mikoto, Itachi, and Shisui, Sakura hugged the paper bag filled with extra dango and anpan to her chest, as she left the Uchiha compound and back to her house.

The sun was getting ready to set, she didn't realize she's been at the Uchiha household for several hours already, and she had two hours left till her shift began.

Quietly walking in the streets, which were a bit emptier, the pinkette wandered, lost in her thoughts.

The gazes that were sent to the pinkette were less noticeable than earlier, and so far, no perverts confronted her yet about the magazine, and for that she was grateful.

Reaching the door to her house, Sakura was about to open it, before a loud "FOREHEAD-GIRL" pierced the quiet atmosphere.

Wincing at the screeching noise, Sakura turned around, pouting inwardly, she just knew that her blasted piggy best friend was bound to find out sooner or later.

The beautiful voluptuous blonde marched up to the pinkette, her sky blue eyes shining in anger as she poked a finger at her pink-haired best friend. In her hands was a copy of the dreaded magazine, and Sakura was dreading about the confrontation that Ino was going to give her.

"Before you say anything, Pig-chan, let's head inside my house," Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist, noticing the stares the people in the streets were sending to the pair.

Dragging one of the many trouble making blondes in her life, Sakura closed the door of her house, before staring at the beautiful woman.

"You! My best friend! How could you pose in this magazine…WITHOUT ME?!"

* * *

_a/n: the amount of attention this story is getting kinda worries me, cuhs i don't wanna disappoint anyone, but at the same time, wow, you guys are just really amazing! i hope i got the characterizations of itachi, mikoto, & shisui right! sorry if i butchered them!  
_

_here's a sneak preview of my new story :)_

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

_When Sakura was little, her grandma used to tell her a story about the red string of fate. It was a legend that says that the gods tied a red string around the pinky of those who are destined to be with each other forever, regardless of any circumstances. The string will tangle and twist and stretch, but it will never break._

_The strings were invisible to mere humans, and only visible to the gods._

_As time passed by, and as Sakura grew older, there were many men throughout her life that grew attached to the slender pinkette._

_The gods were bewildered, never before had they seen a red string connect to that many pinkies._

_Never before had so many souls sang for one, for this many hearts to beat for one._

_Sakura, the beautiful pink-haired girl who was always cheerful, who was selfless, kind, and often brought joy to others._

_The gods decided to look over her life, interested in the phenomenal red string. The poor girl was oblivious towards any form of romance, and they knew that the whole ordeal concerning her was bound to be entertaining._

_The human world was peaceful at the moment, and they all had plenty of spare time to watch over the pinkette._

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

_it's a new multisaku story, but i'm actually not sure when it will be posted, because i don't know if i can handle two stories at the same time, & i don't wanna leave anyone hanging if i ever struggle for inspiration or anything…_

_but yeah, don't forget to review, please? :)_


	4. pretty girl

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto.**

* * *

An awkward silence ensued after the blonde's loud declaration.

'_O-out of all the things to say…I didn't expect that…'_

'_**Outer-chan, Ino-pig DOES read the series religiously, so OF COURSE she'd want to be part of the whole series,'**_ Inner replied in a matter of fact tone, rolling her eyes, she really couldn't believe her Outer was just this dense.

Sakura gave Ino a look, giving a deadpanned look towards her female best friend, "Ino-pig, you act as if I _wanted_ to be in this godforsaken magazine!"

"You should be honored Sakura! This great series isn't just for entertainment, it's also educational!"

Ino was holding the magazine to her chest, her blue eyes glaring daggers at the pinkette, who dared insult the wonders of _Icha Icha_!

'_Educational…? How can this perverted series be educational…?'_

'_**Well Outer-chan, as you go deeper into the plot, the positions–'**_

'_On second thought, I don't want to know!'_

Giving Ino another look, Sakura snorted and crossed her arms, "Why does it feel like practically everyone I know reads these god-awful series…?"

"Because it's simply amazing? Wonderful? And even though the plots have been subpar lately, nothing else matches up to the great _Icha Icha _series!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sakura plopped down onto her black couch, the cushions comforting her as she relaxed more into the seat.

"Anyways Ino-pig, I did _not_ choose to partake in this, I was _unfortunately_ involved in a bet that Tsunade-shishou, of course, lost! To Jiraiya-sama no less!"

Ino sat down onto the couch next to Sakura, flipping through the glossy pages of the magazine, "Oh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…I bet you didn't even know that Jiraiya-sama is _very_ picky about who he chooses to model for him. You should be lucky that you were given such a wonderful opportunity!"

Biting her plump bottom lip, Sakura gazed down at the magazine in Ino's hands, her brow furrowing as she stared at the pictures of her.

"Eh? That pervert doesn't just choose any woman?"

"Of course not! You can't just choose a random woman, you need someone with a lot of finesse, someone who isn't bitchy or a prude–"

At this point, Sakura started tuning out what started to be a rant, staring into space as she absently nodded along and agreed at random parts of Ino's speech. Mentally, she went over her grocery list, she needed to restock her pantry and refrigerator after the Team 7 dinner.

"–and it's a good thing too, because you can finally get a man!"

The pinkette finally tuned into what Ino was saying, hearing the ending of Ino's long, winded speech, and gave the blonde a bewildered look, who in turn, gave Sakura a beaming grin, her blue eyes twinkling.

'_Why does everyone think I need a man?'_

'_**Outer-chan…we've never been in a real relationship! We've only gone on a few lousy dates and that's it! We're like, the only woman in our generation who doesn't have a steady relationship!'**_

Sadly, what her Inner was saying was true. Out of the whole Rookie Nine, Sakura was the only female to be single. Hinata was with Shino, accepting the fact that Naruto would never return her feelings, Ino was with Chouji, despite the fact that when they were younger she would _'never go for someone like Chouji'_, and even Tenten, who everyone thought would eventually end up with Neji, ended up with Lee instead!

'_But…I'm totally happy where I am in life right now! Besides, I'm only twenty…'_

Sakura didn't mind being single, and although there were some moments in her life where she _did_ wish she had a significant other, she was totally content with where she was in life at the moment.

"Hmph, I don't need a _man_ Ino. Enough talk about that! Now, did you need anything else? I got a night shift soon," the pinkette raised a finely shaped eyebrow at the blonde, tapping a finger against her crossed arms.

Ino pouted, her best friend can be so callous sometimes, Sakura should be happy that she had the Wonderful and Beautiful Ino as a best friend, or else she'd _never_ get a life outside of Team 7 and the hospital.

"Weelllll, the gang is thinking of heading to a bar or a club Saturday night to catch up," the blonde informed, eyes lightening up at the thought of drinking and dancing.

Sakura took a moment to mentally look over her schedule for the next couple of days, and luckily, her day off this week was scheduled for Saturday.

"Okay, Pig-chan, you're going to come over at 6 as usual right?"

Ino usually came over to get ready with Sakura, and on occasion, to force Sakura to wear some more revealing dresses, than her regular training outfit.

"Of course Forehead-chan, I have this awesome black dress that would look amazing on you!"

"_Ino_. You know how I feel about wearing your type of dresses," the pinkette complained, that Ino-pig was always able to somehow coerce her into wearing more revealing clothing. Ino would always pout and let her eyes grow big and watery, making the pinkette feel a bit guilty.

Ino let the waterworks show up, her blue eyes gaining a glistening shine to them as tears threatened to spill, her lips were set in a pout as she clasped her hands together underneath her chin.

Sakura growled, glaring at the conniving blonde, before looking away with her own pout as she directed her glare at the magazine.

Ino let a loud whoop, knowing that once again, she was able to dress Sakura up into a sexy getup. Hopefully this time, Sakura will leave with a man, especially since she was a featured model in Jiraiya-sama's magazine.

"Okay Forehead, I'll leave you alone now, I'll see ya later! I have to go meet with Chouji-kun! Oh, and you can keep the magazine!" the blonde cheerily waved at the pink-haired woman, before flouncing off towards Yakiniku-Q, where her chubby boyfriend was waiting for her.

Letting out a groan, Sakura looked at the clock, her little talk with Ino took up her remaining time, and now she had to get ready for work.

After getting appropriately dressed, the pinkette headed towards the hospital, the sun was finally down and the stars were twinkling above. There were few people in the streets as she walked on by the market place. Looking up at the tall hospital building, Sakura let out a sigh, she had a long night ahead of her.

* * *

Fugaku stared at the young pink-haired woman, a blank expression on his face. Sakura shifted in place, wondering what the Uchiha Patriarch was staring at her so intensely for. She was at the main Uchiha house, waiting for Sasuke to get ready for their training session with Team 7. Mikoto had went off to the market place after happily ushering her in and Itachi was on another mission with Shisui.

This was the first time she was alone with Sasuke and Itachi's dad, and Sakura didn't really know what to say to the older male.

"I didn't know that you liked to model as a hobby, I'd expected you to be more like Hokage-sama and pick up drinking and gambling." The Uchiha clan head finally uttered after a long, awkward silence.

Furrowing an eyebrow, Sakura gave a questioning glance towards Fugaku, who patiently waited for the pinkette's response, his stoic expression still in place.

'_Modeling…? What is he talking about? I don't model…'_

'_**Ugh, ya baka Outer-chan! He's talking about **_Icha Icha_**! Ya know, the magazine where we showed off our delicious and sexy bod?'**_

'…'

Sakura froze in place, her eyes wide as a blush furiously spread across her face. Of all the people to read _Icha Icha_ she'd never expected that this stoic and scary man would be one of the fanatics!

She was sure she resembled a red fish, as she couldn't find any words to say to the older male, her mouth opening and closing.

"U–uhm...I–I…"

Catching sight of Sasuke coming down the stairs, the pinkette made a beeline towards the youngest Uchiha, grabbing his arm and tugging him towards the exit of the house.

"_ByeUchiha-samasorrywecouldn'tfinishourtalkbutwe'vegottagotrainnow!_" Her voice was high-pitched as she hightailed it out of there, dragging a confused Sasuke behind her.

'_Sasuke, you're a life-saver!' _

It was weird thinking of one of her best friends' dad _reading_ and _looking_ at…stuff like that! Especially since she was featured in it!

'_Oohh, that Jiraiya-sama is totally gonna get it the next time I see him!'_

* * *

Sakura lay on her back, panting, as she stared up at the beautiful blue sky, the clouds lazily floating by. Both Sasuke and Naruto lay beside her, panting just as much as Sakura was. Small cuts littered both of the boys' arms, from the rocks that came from Sakura's monstrous punches. Sakura herself had small gashes from Sasuke's sword, and from the wind from Naruto's jutsus.

It was just the three members of Team 7 today, as Kakashi and Sai were busy with a mission, and Yamato was helping to oversee some of the new ANBU trainees, using his scary face to kick down their arrogance and to toughen them up with the help of Ibiki.

"Maaa Sakura-chan, it seems like you hit harder than usual today," Naruto pouted, resting his arms behind his head as his heartbeat slowly went back to normal from their vigorous training session.

"Hn." Sasuke quietly agreed, his own breathing going back to normal as he rested his arm on his eyes to protect them from the shining rays of the sun.

"Eh, just needed to blow some frustration off," the pinkette replied, breathing in deeply, her eyes shut as she quietly listened to her teammates breathing and the sound of nature around her.

She needed an outlet for all her embarrassment and anger over the stupid magazine that she was sure was slowly ruining her life.

Naruto rested his head on his hand, his elbow digging into the soft grass as he turned on his side to stare at his beloved Sakura-chan.

"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, his deep blue eyes staring at her questioningly, before he used his free hand to gently trail through her hair, inwardly musing at how soft the pink hair was.

Sakura sighed into his relaxing touch, unconsciously pushing her head closer to his palm to feel more of the comforting heat, before opening a bright green eye to the Kyuubi-container.

"Just didn't realize there were so many perverts in Konoha," she replied absentmindedly as she picked at the grass, bunching the vegetation in her fingers before letting the wind blow it away.

Naruto sat up quickly in shock, squawking at what just left the pinkette's mouth. He stared disbelieving at her, before throwing a frantic glance towards their raven-haired companion.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HAS SOMEONE BEEN TOUCHING YOU? NO ONE CAN TOUCH MY SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke let out a small growl at that statement.

"Okay, maybe Sasuke-teme can touch you, even though he's a huge bastard and really, why would you want _him_ when you've got _me_? And Kakashi-sensei can touch you, and I guess we have to include Sai and Yamato-taichou…BUT OTHER THAN THAT! SAKURA BELONGS TO TEAM 7! BUT MOSTLY ME!" Naruto wailed comically, his arms wrapping around the prone form of his female teammate before he placed her in his lap, nuzzling his nose into her sweet smelling hair.

Subtly inhaling the scent that permeated his nose, the blonde briefly closed his eyes, reveling over the soft body that was pressed against his.

Was it just him, or did it feel like Sakura fit perfectly within his arms?

Sasuke slowly sat up, before directing a vicious glare towards the oblivious blonde.

"Dobe, get off Sakura before you suffocate her," the Uchiha scoffed, whacking the blonde's arms away before snatching Sakura to sit beside him, and _away_ from the idiot.

Sakura sighed, used to their antics, before she tuned out what was beginning to turn into a heated argument between two of the original Team 7 members. She leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder, smelling the scent of smoke from his customary Katon jutsus, sweat, and sandalwood.

She could always trust Naruto to inadvertently gather the attention away from her with his loud antics, because she _really_ didn't know how to answer his question.

She was frustrated at the fact that it seemed like everyone she knew read the popular perverted series, and she didn't want that stupid, stupid, _stupid_ magazine to tarnish everyone's opinion of her.

Really, it was hard enough being on a team with Sasuke when they were younger, with the Uchiha clan thinking he needed a better team, and now, his father saw her in skimpy clothing!

…She didn't even know men his age still read porn.

'_**That perverted Toad Sage is older than Sasuke's dad, and he reads AND writes about porn!'**_

Her Inner had a point there, but really, she could've lived her entire life without knowing this little tidbit of Uchiha Fugaku.

And was it her, or did the Uchiha head think that talking about porn was appropriate small talk?

The argument between Naruto and Sasuke grew, and eventually the two sprang up, getting into fighting positions a short distance away from their female teammate.

Sakura let out a sigh before lying back down on her back. Honestly, she never really understood how Naruto and Sasuke always get into these intense fights before going back to being chummy friends, well, as chummy as one can get with a Uchiha, at least.

* * *

On Saturday night, the bar scene was loud, and the place was crowded, with ninja and a very small amount of civilians crowding into the establishment.

Sakura was in a slinky black dress that reached mid-thigh, showing minimal cleavage while the back dipped low to show the curve of her spine, along with some killer red pumps.

The pinkette was seated with the rest of Rookie Nine, and she _really_ needed a drink. She thought back to her week, where she was constantly approached by people she knew, and people she _didn't_ know about the _Icha Icha_ special magazine, which was becoming rapidly famous in the world of Perverts.

There were some reactions that made her feel flattered and womanly.

.

.

.

"_Heh, Haruno, didn't know you had it in ya to do something like this," Inuzuka Kiba gave a roguish grin towards the smaller female, running a clawed hand through his brown tousled locks. His trusty comanion, Akamaru, was beside him, the nin-dog panting happily at the sight of Sakura. In his free hand was, of course, the dreaded magazine that Sakura was truly beginning to hate._

_Sakura rolled her eyes, all too aware of the perverted tendencies of Kiba, she should've expected the Inuzuka would've come to her soon, for he was also an avid fanatic of the perverted series._

"_Seriously though, who knew? But just so ya know, it's definitely one of the best I've ever seen," the Inuzuka let out a throaty growl, his intense eyes staring deeply into Sakura's own orbs._

_Sakura felt a small blush forming on the apple of her cheeks, Kiba was always one of the more attractive males she knew, and there was a certain charm that he had that was _very_ appealing._

"_Yeah, yeah, I've practically heard it all by now Inuzuka," the pinkette scoffed, directing a small glare at the taller male._

"_Just letting you know that I," Kiba trailed a hand down Sakura's arm, his touch leaving small goosebumps on her skin, his eyes were intense and smoldering as they gazed into her own, his slightly darker hand grasping onto her own pale one, "appreciate what you're finally showing off to the world."_

_Letting out a wink, the roguish male placed a small, leisurely kiss on the palm of her hand, before he turned away, an escastic rhythm to his steps as he walked away, Akamaru trotted happily beside him._

_Sakura gawked at the back of the Inuzuka male, she really didn't expect that of him._

'_**CHA! Hell yeah! Kiba is definitely one of the most attractive males we know, Outer-chan! Quick! Run after him and jump his bones!'**_

'_No! Shut up Inner!'_

.

.

.

But there were also some reactions that sorely made her regret and question her decisions in the involvement of the magazine.

.

.

.

_Sakura briskly walked through the hallways of the hospital, flipping through some files on some of the patients on the floor, before entering the room of one of the patients, an arrogant and prideful Chunin who encountered a Jounin missing-nin on a delivery mission to Kumo. The Chunin thought that he could handle the Jounin on his own, and instead of requesting and waiting for back-up, the Chunin foolishly attacked the missing-nin head on._

_The Chunin, Takashi, had multiple lacerations, a broken collarbone, and a dislocated shoulder._

_Takashi looked up and gave a leer towards the older female, his rat-like features twisting into a smirk as his eyes looked appreciatively up and down the pinkette's shapely and toned body._

_Sakura held back a grimace, before she set the files down and started cleaning her hands, before drying them and turning towards the Chunin._

_Usually, the pinkette had small-talk with the patients, to make them feel more comfortable and relaxed while she ran healing chakra over their injuries, but this Chunin was making her feel uncomfortable and irritated at his leering gaze, and she wanted this to be done and over with._

_Briefly informing the male of his injuries, Sakura set to work on popping his shoulder back into place, before starting on his collarbone._

_It wasn't long before she moved onto the many lacerations that covered his body, her chakra knitting the skin back together._

"_Ya know, I never thought that I'd be blessed with having the beautiful Icha Icha model, Haruno Sakura, be my nurse today," the rat-faced teenager let a hand trail towards her round bottom, squeezing and groping the toned rear._

_Stiffening and letting the healing chakra die down, the pinkette lowered her head, her eyes flashing with anger at the audacity of this Chunin. Letting out a fierce roar, Sakura threw a hard punch at Takashi's face, his body slamming into the white walls of the hospital building painfully, before slowly sliding down onto the floor._

_Pushing the button to call a nurse inside, Sakura angrily told the nurse to let the Chunin heal naturally, and to report his behavior towards the Hokage._

_She stomped out of the room and into the hallway, nurses, doctors, and patients alike steering clear out of her way, fearfully staring at the murderous look that graced her beautiful features._

.

.

.

She may have gotten a mandatory earful from Tsunade-sama for her treatment of the Chunin, and several civilians who had the gall to feel her up, but it was most definitely worth it. Besides, she knew Tsunade-sama would've done the same thing.

Sakura slung back a shot, feeling the pleasant burning in her throat as she sighed happily, feeling all the tension and stress melt away from her body, the alcohol loosening her up.

Beside her, the three geniuses, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were quietly speaking, the rest of the gang all talking loudly and slinging back their own alcoholic drinks. Hinata and Shino were in their own little corner, the quiet duo holding hands and talking to each other over the loud atmosphere.

Sakura sent a curious glance at the three males, before slowly moving closer to them, interested to hear what they were talking about.

"I'm telling you, Jiraiya-sama's new book sounds promising, I mean, he already released the plot in the special magazine, but he's keeping the actual characters a secret until the release, which should be soon."

"Tch, shows that you know nothing Nara, his plots have become subpar lately, and a _female_ main character this time? It's going to be ridiculous," the condescending tone of Sasuke rang out, his dark eyes staring at Shikamaru, who lazily stared back.

"You're both wrong. Jiraiya-sama has been losing his touch lately, and you guys should just move on to _Sinful Attractions_, it puts the _Icha Icha_ books to shame."

Sakura sighed, lazily swirling one of the many drinks that littered the table in her hand. Honestly, she'd never expected the three geniuses to get into a debate about porn.

Neji was participating, and she thought he was a huge prude with a stick shoved so far up his ass, that it was the reason he walked with such a perfect posture!

And Shikamaru, he was usually so lazy and apathetic about everything that she didn't really believe he was actually working up a nerve about porn.

As for Sasuke, well she had nothing to say about her Uchiha teammate.

She knew that Naruto and Kiba would've joined in on the debate if they could, but the two were already on their way to getting drunk, both urging the other to drink and chug the alcoholic drinks that lay in front of them.

Ino and Tenten were cheering the two on, placing bets on who would pass out first as they continuously poured refills into their glasses.

Sakura moved closer to the quartet, intent on getting wasted with them, stealing one of the shots on the table and bringing it to her own mouth and throwing her head back, before taking another one.

Naruto and Kiba each slung an arm around her shoulders, cheering as they each threw back their own alcoholic drinks.

So maybe Uchiha-sama was right in a way, she _did_ pick up drinking from her mentor.

* * *

Sakura groaned, the sunlight was shining uncomfortably at her eyes, and her mouth felt so dry. A consistent throbbing was coming from her temples, and she had a feeling that this would turn out to be a very bad morning.

The pinkette was still in the black dress, the dress crumpled and revealing even more skin as she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

Slowly getting up, Sakura stretched, raising her arms high before feeling the satisfying cracks of her back, before she got up to get clean and dressed. Lifting a hand to heal her hangover, Sakura lazily made her way to her dresser, gathering her customary outfit, before heading towards her bathroom to get the shower started as she vigorously brushed her teeth.

Humming merrily, Sakura brewed herself a cup of coffee, inhaling the scent before she headed out of her house to gather her mail.

Looking through the junk mail, Sakura looked at the small brown package that came in the mail, she didn't remember ordering anything recently.

Delicately opening the package, Sakura curiously stared at the book, why would the perverted Toad Sage send her one of his books?

'_**Yo, baka Outer, look at the title and the characters on the cover!'**_

Sakura looked at the characters, her eyes widening as she stared at a chibified drawing of a busty pink-haired woman who was dressed in a outfit that was similar to one she was wearing right now, except it was modified to greatly show off the assets of the woman.

Turning the book over, Sakura glanced at the summary, her eyes quickly roving over the words.

"_Hanako, the beautiful pink-haired medic-nin, undergoes a series of undercover S-ranked seduction missions after being scorned by her lover, Kosuke…._" Sakura muttered to herself, reading the rest of the summary, before she opened the first page of the book.

A small note fluttered down, and Sakura picked it up to read the contents.

"_Sakura, thanks for becoming my muse! Icha Icha Cherry is definitely going to become a hit, better than the first Icha Icha story, Icha Icha Paradise! _

_Here's a SIGNED copy by me, the wonderful and awesome Jiraiya! Enjoy, I've included special characters just for you!_

–_Jiraiya._"

'_**Ne Outer-chan, we've got a book that's basically written about us, and we were in a magazine! How lucky could we get?'**_

* * *

_a/n: whoo and that's a wrap, finally the book is out yay! finally, I can start on all the REAL sakura-loving :) _

_special thanks to _**cyndal91** _for leaving such a wonderful review! all of you are just simply wonderful, your reviews fuel my need to give you guys more and more updates as quick as i can!_

_oh yeah btw, the fugaku part was just comic relief, so don't go thinking that he was like, hitting on her or something. he's just a grown man that still enjoys porn...hah!_

_enjoy! i tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys!_


End file.
